Doctor Who Returns: Relaunch/Rise of the Doctor
Script Christmas The Eleventh Doctor is in the TARDIS. Doctor: Right, pick up Clara, then find out why ten thousand ships are circling this space ship. Meanwhile, Clara is with her dad, her grandma and grandpa, her step-mum and her little half-brother. Dad: Clara, when's lunch going to be ready? Clara: Just a couple of minutes Dad. Step-Mum: Tony's getting hungry. The TARDIS crash lands in the kitchen. Clara: I'm so going to kill him. The Doctor steps out. Doctor: Hello Clara! Sorry for not keeping in touch. Clara: My family are here. Doctor: Oh. Grandma: Who are you? Clara: John Smith, my boyfriend! Dad: What's that police box doing there? Doctor: Just an illusion. Right, I smell turkey. Christmas isn't it? Dad and Step-Mum give the Doctor an odd look. Doctor: Just joking. Looking forward to reading the jokes in the crackers. Step-Mum: What? Doctor: Jokes in the crackers. Step-Mum: Stupid things. Died reading them. Dad: Claire, you're alive. Step-Mum: I'm dead. But I'm alive. Doctor: Everyone keep back. She is a Dalek puppet. Dad: What the? The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver, runs to Step-Mum, trips on the tablecloth, accidentally smashes the plates, falls into the fish tank and sonics Step-Mum untill she explodes. Doctor: Into the police box now! Everyone dashes in. Dad: It's bigger on the inside. Clara: You'll get used to it. The Doctor pushes buttons and flicks switches. Clara: Where are we going? Doctor: Away. Dad: I can't believe my wife just exploded. Doctor: Do you remember marrying her? Dad: No. Doctor: When I scanned her with my sonic screwdriver, I got the energy to trace the puppet back to the source. We're going to the Papal Mainframe, where the source is. Clara: Papal Mainframe? Doctor: Quite close to Trenzalore. Clara: Where you're buried. Dad: I've just got a big headache. Doctor: Here we are. The Doctor and the family Oswald step into the Papal Mainframe, cornered by the Silence. Doctor: Hello. Clara: Who are they? Doctor: The Silence. Dad: Lovely trip John. Now let's get back home. Doctor: We can't. Not yet. A woman comes up. Woman: Good lord! It's him. And her. And it. Doctor: And you are... Woman: I'm Tasha Lem, leader of the Papal Mainframe. Doctor: I seem to remember that the Silence tried to kill me. Tasha: That was when my mother, Madame Krovian was in charge. But I am trying to take the Papal Mainframe in another direction. Dad: Why did you put a Karlek muppet in my house? Tasha: The Silence has been doing some research. We needed your help and planted a Dalek puppet from Mother's collection. Doctor: Why do you need our help? Tasha: Trenzalore. Doctor: Trenzalore. You know I mustn't go there. Tasha: Records show you go there in the future. Doctor: Oh well. Best get going there. Tasha: Ten thousand ships are there Doctor. Daleks, Sontarans, Voord, Axons, Cybermen, Siltheen, Adipose, Ice Warriors. Doctor: I've defeated them all before. I can do it again. Tasha: I'll come down there with you. Doctor: Clara, stay here, look after your family. The Doctor and Tasha go into the TARDIS. Doctor: Trenzalore, here we come! Germino!!! TrenzaloreCategory:Stories featuring the Eleventh DoctorCategory:Stories featuring the Silence A little boy is playing with his toys on a street. Boy: Mummy? Daddy? The TARDIS crashes next to him. Boy: What? The Doctor staggers out, followed by Tasha. Boy: Are you alright? Doctor: Yes. Fine. Boy: I'm scared. Doctor: Before we talk about that, why are you telling me that. Boy: I don't know. There are silver men in my house. They killed my mummy and daddy. Doctor: Cybermen. Must be. Tasha: Are we going to fight them Doctor? Doctor: Possibly. Boy: My house is just round the corner. The three go into the boy's house. Cyberman 1: The Doctor is detected! Doctor: Certainly Cybermen. The Doctor, Tasha and the boy go into the next house, which is completly dark. The lights turn on and the house is full of Weeping Angels. Doctor: Into the TARDIS! The three run into the TARDIS. Doctor: Is it me or is there water outside the TARDIS? The boy opens the TARDIS door and a giant flood of water spends the three into the Heart of the TARDIS. Tasha: Crickey! The Doctor accidentally stares into the Heart of the TARDIS and ages into an old man. Tasha: Doctor? Doctor: I've aged. I'm 24 hundred years old. Tasha: Doctor, let's go back to the Papal Mainframe. Doctor: I'm twice as old as I was. I can't remember how to fly the TARDIS. Tasha: Great! So, we're stuck here forever! Doctor: Yes. Tasha: Regenerate into a new body then. Doctor: 1. I would never regenerate for such a silly reason. 2. I can't. I'm the last Doctor. Tasha: So do you have any use then? Doctor: No. Tasha chains the Doctor to a wall in one of the TARDIS corridoors. Doctor: Tasha, please! Tasha: You've got no use. Tasha and the boy walk off. An even older Eleventh Doctor teleports in front of the Doctor with a Vortex Manipulator. Older Doctor: Doctor! It's OK! Well it's not OK, the Daleks have started a big war against you, but, well, spoilers. Older Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to free Younger Doctor. Older Doctor: Don't worry, I'll explain it to Tasha. Younger Doctor: Can you tell me how long I'm here on Trenzalore? Older Doctor: Untill you're 38 hundred. Younger Doctor: OK. So I just sit on my backside? Older Doctor: Spoilers! Can I just borrow my sonic screwdriver? Younger Doctor: Of course. Younger Doctor gives Older Doctor his sonic screwdriver, then Older Doctor teleports back with the Vortex Manipulator. The end. Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Silence